Beyond What I See
by Freedom Of The Pen
Summary: A friendship bond through snail mail exchange becomes a story of a forbidden love. When one seeks for an answer, that's when another one reveals. Rui X Tsukushi
1. Letter 1 Post Script Truth

**Beyond What I See  
**

A friendship bond through snail mail exchange becomes a story of a forbidden love. When one seeks for an answer, that's when another one reveals. Rui X Tsukushi

**Chapter One**

"Thirtieth of March."

He orally read the date clearly embossed on the day's newspaper as his eyes enlarged, feeling his idiocy that happens seldom and that was what he hated for today's idiocy. That it had showed up when today's a significant day. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting such important date.

Quickly, he ran past the unclosed door of his uncommonly huge room, hoping he could find his personal maid so he could check if the awaited thing every thirtieth of the month already had arrived. Finally, after some lefts and rights on the different wings of the Hanazawa Manor, he saw his personal maid.

"Were there arrived mails for me today?"

"Yes, Hanazawa-san. Here it is."

The maid handed him several envelopes from her tray as she sweetly replied as she felt herself melting down head to toe, enjoying her young master's tempting abs that peeped on his laxly tied robe. On the other hand, his sight was eagerly searching for an envelope he had waited for so long. The letter he had earnestly waited as if it was a matter of life and death.

Actually, he really didn't know why they have to do snail mails during the era were e-mails, phone calls, and other kinds of easy communication can now be used at one click. Of course, money isn't the problem but someone idiotic close to them. It wasn't that they are committing an awful thing but even a friendly communication was, for the moron guy, a reason for him to be jealous.

He had understood that she was busy about her work that she could only right once a month. And, that didn't bother him as long as they can maintain their friendship, their bond which he could never take to lose.

"I wonder what month's saving plan is."

He sat on the window shield; his perfect place in the room, for it had projected rays of sunshine that supplied perfect amount of warmth where he felt comfort. He opened it and took out the piece of paper he had waited for.

_Dear Rui,_

_How are you? Thank you for helping me last time. He liked the recipe. Thank you, with that, we had reconciled our fight. Thanks to you again. Don't worry; I'm going to thank you personally when we come back there for my most memorable day. Well, as I write this, something's bothering me. Next month, it's going to be one year since he proposed to me. I'm not being selfish. I understand that he is a busy person but do I have the right to somehow be intimidated by it? Please help me. You're the only one I could share secrets with._

_Well, change topic, I'm not going to allow that I'm the only one 'talking' here. How's your Love Life? Please share it with me. It's unfair that I am the only one 'speaking' about it here. It's going to be the fourth time I am asking you that question so come on, Rui, throw the answer here!_

_Love Lots,_

_Tsukushi_

He felt mixed emotions running through his heart as many words running through his mind. First of all, he pitied her for waiting so long. If he was Tsukasa, he had married her quickly, even during the engagement. Secondly, he couldn't answer the question he knew she was the answer.

He sighed, feeling his pathetic side, and then he laid his back to his bed, feeling how great loss she was to his life. No matter how he worked hard to forget her, it seemed impossible to happen. In the first place, he was a man every woman would want: good looks, good reputation, good height, and good family name. Why does of all the things he'll lack is the thing called Love? Sometimes, fate is unfair.

At times, you could lie to yourself, telling your own self that you could do it though you know you can't. It's not that you are pessimistic but you just know the truth. This is where he is now.

Though he believed that right now he is still in the process of changing, he can't understand why he is not progressing in it. No, it's not that he can't understand but it's really that he is confused if he'll believe the truth that he has to fight for himself or just emotionally go somewhere else and find the reality bestowed for him.

_Dear Tsukushi,_

_You're Welcome. It's good that you had ironed things out with Tsukasa. About the Wedding, why not ask him personally? Open up your thoughts to him. He's not one magician to see what's on your mind. If you don't have the courage to ask him about those stuff concerning the two of you, who will be the one to, right? And, if you can't talk to him about your thoughts, then you're still not good for marriage. Good luck, Tsukushi. I know you can do it._

_About my so-called Love Life,_

_P.S. I still love you._

_Love,_

_Rui_

After one year of not affective at all process he was emotionally undergoing, he finally apprehended that this was the most right thing to do.

* * *

**Writer's Note:** First of all, I am truly sorry for writing a short chapter. I hope you continue reading and please review. Please wait up for the next update. =]


	2. Confusion takes over

**Beyond What I See  
**

A friendship bond through snail mail exchange becomes a story of a forbidden love. When one seeks for an answer, that's when another one reveals. Rui X Tsukushi

**Chapter Two**

She walked towards her room's door. She is currently living with her fiancee though she insisted to have a room for herself. She stopped by there when she saw a white envelope placed under her doorstep.

_Ahh, it arrived!_

She joyfully thought as she grabbed it. How come she had forgotten that it was the first day of the month? She really cursed the fact that they have to make a lot of efforts just to maintain their friendship even right now, the world they are walking into is full of possibilities in terms of making life easier. They have to endure this just because of the idiocy of her fiancee and his bestfriend -- If they weren't any of his close ties, they might have already kicked him to back to his Saturn planet.

She read it, smiling as she felt the every word Rui made sense. She managed to read the last line, her smile disappearing, her heart's happiness being overpowered with confusion, she was dumbfounded.

She rethink over his postscript, reread it countless times. But, no matter how hard she tried to uncover what he really meant, it was how it is written. She couldn't change that fact. She couldn't change his heart.

Her thoughts disappeared as she heard soft knocks from her door. It had opened before she could say her signal. Tsukasa had arrived -- she didn't know how to react. He hadn't been home for five straight days, leaving her in the huge mansion she had no idea where is what. For some reason, seeing him makes her feel not happy but frustrated rather.

"I'm back." He smiled at her as he walked slowly to her direction as she was sitting at the end of her bed. He sat beside her, gave her a very tight hug and kissed her neck. "I want to make it up to you somehow." he said with his breathy voice as he swept off the strap of her sleep wear, kissing her flesh deeply.

She didn't know how to react on this. Normally, even they had shared the passion seldomly because of his busy schedule and her claims not to do so, she'd feel the heat coming through her veins and she welcomes it as she responds to his initiated moves but now as he glides his tongue in her mouth, she didn't feel like doing it with him since she had troubles in her heart.

She moaned, he heard it but he felt that this moan was different from what he hears usually from her. Instead, the moan he hears right now is the moan of not wanting the moment. She moaned again as she withdrew herself from him. He was puzzled. "Why?"

"This is not the way how to make up your absence. This is not what I need, Tsukasa." She said as she regained herself and straightened her back.

"But, this is what I need, Tsukushi." His voice was astonished, his brows were twitched. "I haven't seen you in five days. I need you right now, Tsukushi. I can't help it. I have needs as a man too, you know."

"This is not what you need. This is just what you want." she replied flatly as she stood up, wore her robe and got out of her room, leaving him shocked.

_I am sorry, Tsukasa. I'm so confused right now._

* * *

On the other part of the world, miles away from Tsukushi, Rui was playing a sad piece using his violin. As he strummed the wrong string, he paused, he sighed and just decided to set aside his instrument.

"Sir, everything's ready." her maid reported and left at once.

He asked himself if this was the rightest thing to do. He knew very much how her world is so devoted to revolve around him. He knew that very much and it was so hard for him to accept that he can never have it. But, this time, he knew she needed him. There's no point of turning away from her.

"Wait for me." He said as he took his leave from his room.

* * *

One day had passed and they haven't made up yet about yesterday's commotion. She used the time to think alone. He never came in her room. Her boredom had reached the limit so she decided to spend time and have a drive, a thing which reminds her of Rui and no one.

On her way, she passed by her favorite coffee shop and she decided to stop by. She ordered her favorite frappuccino and sat at her favorite spot. "As usual, it's delicious!" She beamed as if she was talking to the cup and sipped for some more.

"I knew you'd be here."

"Huh?"

She turned her face to the direction her hearing instincts told her so. She was stunned. She was seeing no one but Hanazawa Rui himself. "Yo!"

"Rui!" She forgot everything as she saw his face. All she felt after one glance was pure happiness, the happiness she seemed to found only with him. "I am so happy."

He gave her a friendly hug, at least. She casually responded to it even the thoughts of his letter kept coming to her head but as she felt that her bodies had intertwined,

_What if you're really the one I really wanted to hug for life?_

* * *

**Writer's Note:**

Sorry if this is a short chapter but I will make it up to you. Thank you for the reviewers. It made me surprised because I already got six reviews just by the pilot chapter. Thanks again, I hope you will continue to read.


End file.
